<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TDP Whumptober Drabbles 2020 by Midnightdragon2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402032">TDP Whumptober Drabbles 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightdragon2/pseuds/Midnightdragon2'>Midnightdragon2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aquaphobia, Chains, Drowning, Gen, How Do I Tag, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rescue Missions, Starvation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightdragon2/pseuds/Midnightdragon2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy whumptober 2020! I'm not doing the full month, but I do have a few!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1- Waking Up Restrained/Shackled- Young Gren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tugging idly at the shackles binding his wrists to the wall behind him, Commander Gren fidgeted uneasily on his feet. Viren hadn't been down in awhile to lengthen the chains and let Gren sit. It was a daily- assuming it was day at all- thing the two did. But Viren hadn't been down for hours. Not to let Gren sit, to offer food, not even water. It was unnerving... but moreso, now Gren was all alone down here. Without Viren arriving to provide a distraction, even if it was only for a moment, Gren was stuck down here alone. Drowning in his own thoughts and emotions, with a very empty belly, tired feet, and shackles that prevented him from going anywhere...  He knew all of these feelings too well.</p><p>The memories were always there, waiting underneath his bright attitude and cheery tone. Waiting for moments like these, where he had nothing to distract him from the familiar feelings forcing themselves to the front of his mind. </p><p>"Calm down," He whispered to himself as a shiver rushed up his spine and breathing became difficult in his distress. "Look on the bright side, Gren. Keep your head held-" His voice caught in his throat, replaced instantly by the first of the sobs to come. No, he wouldn't lose himself to the memories... Years on the streets as a kid- No, <em>no</em> thinking about those years-</p><p>But of course every time he insisted that he wouldn't that was when they would strike.</p><p>-----</p><p>Gren woke up with a start, eyes wide, breath coming in pants. His face hurt, so did his side and he was sitting on a hard surface... He looked around, quick and panicked, only to steadily settle into a frozen fear once he saw where he was. An empty, stone room with a single door and a hard slab connected to a wall to call some sort of seat or bed.</p><p>A cell.</p><p>Gren's eyes widened as soon as he realized, moving to get up but he was immediately caught by the wrists. Breath coming in short, panicked huffs he looked at his wrists with shock, recognizing the shackles wrapped around his wrists quickly, connecting him to the wall with a short set of linked chains. His heart dropped at the realization. He couldn't get out of shackles...</p><p>He was used to the cold, after months of being in it with hardly any shelter one had to get used to the cold, but as he sat back down on the hard stone slab the cold was suddenly unbearable. Shooting up his back and over his skin. He gave a shiver, pulling his knees to his chest even if he couldn't wrap his thin arms around his legs. The movement caused a familiar pang in his stomach. Hunger. The whole reason he was in this mess. </p><p>... Like he'd ever get food now.</p><p>He had never been sneaky like the other kids on the streets. He always tricked himself into thinking he was, but his only advantage was how small he was, and how fast he could run. He should have stuck to the streets, grabbing and running even if he use more energy getting the food than it was worth. Instead he had decided to sneak into the military camp just outside of the city and steal from them... He grimaced, feeling the ache of the bruise on his cheek. The lady who caught him hit him hard. Knocked him out pretty fast at least. But now he was here.</p><p>Arrested. </p><p>Those who got arrested never showed their faces around the city anymore. There were rumors that they were used as bait for elves, or dragged to the border to be used as target practice. Gren had never believed those. Never believed he could be caught. And here he was.</p><p>He looked up with a short gasp when he heard footsteps approach, tensing and trying to pull from the shackles but they held firm. There was a jangling of keys, then the door opened. A man dressed in armor, bearing the colors of the Katolis Standing Battalion, walked in. The door was shut behind him. Gren was frozen as the man stepped closer, crouched in front of Gren, and stared him in the eyes with an expression that Gren could only describe as predatory. Then, slowly but with a harsh tone that made the boy flinch, the man demanded "What makes you think you could steal food from the standing battalion, boy?"</p><p>The first rule of living on the streets was not to show weakness or the need for help. Gren felt weaker than he had ever been but he couldn't admit it. Couldn't say he was <em>starving</em>... So he just glared at the man, despite how much he wanted to shrink in on himself. </p><p>The man stood now, apparently not surprised by the defiance. "Well? What was it? A dare? A joke? Did you think seeing an army was a personal challenge to you?" The man's- General Gren realized shortly after with horror- voice steadily rose to a roar that echoed horribly off the stone walls. Gren felt like curling in on himself and turning to ash then and there as the general shouted with a volume Gren feared with his very soul. "Well?! <em>Speak</em> <em>up!"</em> </p><p>Gren was about to break down after all, when a firm knock sounded on the door, cutting off the yelling though Gren's ears were already starting to ring anyway. Then the door to the cell opened again, and the same lady who had knocked Gren out the first time came in. It was hard to see in the darker room, but she had dark hair pulled back in a braid, dark eyes as well... She honestly looked only a few years older than Gren but before he could make a full analysis he was instead caught onto her hands. She was gesturing with them. Saying nothing, just moving her hands.</p><p>He became confused immediately when she only made gestures, even pointing at him for a moment before continuing. The general seemed to be paying attention at least, even glancing back at Gren before huffing and rolling is eyes. He turned back to Gren, then demanded "Are you <em>actually</em> her interpreter?" </p><p>Rule two about living on the streets: If you see an opportunity, take it. </p><p>Gren nodded slowly. There was a moment of silence, before suddenly a key had been presented and in seconds he was freed from his place on the wall. He nearly fell off the slab without the connection to the wall keeping him balanced, but was caught quickly by the hands belonging to the lady. Suddenly the general was at the door.</p><p>"Then go." Came the simple, similarly loud order. "And I don't want to see you anywhere but beside Amaya <em>ever</em> again, understand me?" The more accusing tone was back, but before Gren could respond in any way the general stormed off and the lady- Amaya- soon followed. Still without a word. She 'escorted' him through the halls, then outside and across a barren field to where the rest of the camp stood with countless structures and tents. He tried to escape but she held him like he was nothing more than a puppy once he staged his first attempt, hefting him up in one arm and carrying him sideways into one of the larger tents despite his struggles and desperate attempts to scramble away. </p><p>He never got a chance to run. Instead, he was plopped into a chair, then presented with a bowl of soup before he could even get up. He was frozen, looking over it in shock. He looked up slowly, unsure and thinking this was some sort of trap. She just made another gesture to the bowl. </p><p>Eat. </p><p>She didn't let him go until he did.</p><p>That was probably the best meal he had had in months.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahhhh happy whumptober everyone! This year I have 0 time so here's one of like 3 others I'm doing and that's it. I really like the idea of young Gren being some street rat turned into a fine interpreter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2, Alt. 12- Water- Rayla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Through all of Runaan's years, he rarely had a student with such a fear as Rayla's.</p>
<p>Granted, every kid, moonshadow or not, would have fears. That was a part of growing up, but an assassin had to be fearless. Ready to act no matter the situation. Fear had no place in an assassin's life. With every other student, he would have pushed them to forget said fears. Leave them behind or face them head on, but with Rayla it was.. different. Some accused him of going soft for his godchild, suggesting better, harsher teachers but Runaan held firm. Part of him was soft, yes, but a part of him knew: Forcing her to face her fear of water was far more dangerous than making her swim in it. He never let anyone teach her, out of his own worry that the new instructor would target that flaw first. </p>
<p>Her fear was his fault anyway. </p>
<p>He thought about it faintly here or there, the memory of how she had fallen into the lake while learning to climb trees. Usually he could push the thoughts aside and focus on the now, but this time was harder, more forceful as he watched Rayla collect the smooth rocks at the bottom of the stream. She always wanted to give a gift to Ethari, and after Runaan revealed the <em>secret</em> of what Ethari liked, Rayla and Runaan had made it a tradition to gather each of these items, then present them to Ethari for his birthday, each year trying to make it prettier and more extravagent than the last. Ethari preferred simplicity, but Runaan couldn't help but encourage Rayla to keep going. It was amusing to watch and try to help with. However, this year she had insisted she'd get the rocks herself. And now she stared at the water with wide, scared eyes. Her hand hovered over the stream. Though it was gentler than other areas of the river, she was still afraid. Even as she stuck her hand into the water and grabbed a handful of pebbles, her hand shot right back out before she could properly wash off the mud.</p>
<p>Again, he was reminded of the source of her fear. </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>It was Runaan's fault for instructing her so close to the water. He had thought it would break her fall should she fall out of the tree she was climbing, the lake was deep enough at the place they had been, she would have been fine. </p>
<p>However, his foolish self hadn't taken the factor that Rayla was barely six with very little experience around water. His fault again. She knew how to swim, yes, but she didn't know what to do when suddenly meeting the surface, nor that there were very strong weeds at the lake's floor. Runaan was watching when she climbed. Saw when she fell. He relaxed when she hit the water, trusting her to make it back to the surface.</p>
<p>Then she didn't.</p>
<p>With a forming panic, Runaan walked to the edge of the lake, called her name. Silence. Then a bubble. </p>
<p>Runaan had cursed, discarded his bowblade and quiver before diving into the water. There were no rocks here, just a sudden drop. He dove deeper, reaching the bottom quickly. Not too deep, but impossibly so for a child. The entire time his eyes stung from the water, but he kept them open still. Searching until he saw white against the blue abyss. Rayla. She was struggling. Her own eyes wide and terrified. Every time she kicked she would be dragged further towards the floor. Her elgs were caught in tangling plants that had grown too long on the lake floor. </p>
<p>Without much thought, Runaan swam in front of her, tapped her shoulder ever so carefully, making sure she saw before he dove down again, taking a blade hidden in his boot and slicing at the weeds until Rayla was released. She swam up quickly, barely breaking the surface for air before her desperate scrambling to stay afloat had her falling beneath the surface again. </p>
<p>Runaan grabbed her from behind, wrapping one of his arms around hers and swimming backwards towards the shore. She didn't fight, heaving for breath instead. Definitely crying, but he didn't have the sort of means to help while he swam. He then hoisted her onto the surface and climbed up himself. As soon as she was up, she collapsed onto the grass, breathing heavily and coughing a lot, sobbing between those coughs, but she was okay. Runaan pulled her into a hug once the coughing was done. Then the crying only got worse. </p>
<p>He of course consoled her, mentally berating himself for thinking this would be a good idea at all. He waited until she broke off too a few whimpers before he scooped her up and began carrying her home, one hand carrying her while his bow and quiver were in the other. "I don't think we'll be trying that again for awhile." He assured, taking clear note of how she only seemed to curl into him more. They definitely wouldn't be doing that any time soon.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>"Runaan! Look, I got a bunch this time!" Runaan looked up from where he had been staring blankly at the tree in front of him when Rayla called his name. Alert at first, but relaxing once he noticed her excited smile.</p>
<p>Upon seeing the basket full of very muddy rocks, he naturally leaned away from the mess, but offered his own smile nonetheless. "Good job! Looks like my talks on bravery are finally paying off." That earned a giggle from her, and he continued. "Well I suppose let's go and reveal our findings. Maybe we can stumble upon another patch of Lunabloom flowers on the way back." It was such a shame the patch they had been nurturing died out in the frost of last winter... Still he stood and offered to carry her and her muddy stones home. She was getting heavier now, but Runaan prided himself in being stronger than he looked. This time, however, she denied that offer, instead marching in the direction of the silvergrove. She still stayed very far away from the water's edge, but Runaan couldn't help a smile as he watched her go.</p>
<p>Perhaps she was afraid of water, but she was braver than most nonetheless.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3- Arrowpoint- Callum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There had been no chase, no pursuit. No chance of escaping. </p><p>As soon as Callum noticed he was being followed, he had been struck in the square of his back by a boot, effectively being kicked onto the ground in one motion. He turned over quickly, afraid and unsure of who had kicked him, eyes wide as soon as he saw an arrow pointed at him. And the one possessing the arrow...</p><p>An elf. </p><p>One with long, white hair carefully pulled back into some sort of braid, with sharp turquoise eyes that nearly glowed in the shadow of the hall, a hard expression that Callum couldn't read. One also pointing an arrow to between Callum's eyes. </p><p>Callum was silent in his terror, trying to scramble away with a horrified look on his face. His back met a wall. He could back away no further.</p><p>"You don't have to die." The assassin declared, stated in full confidence with a tone sharper than his weapon. "I am only looking for Prince Ezran of Katolis. You only need to tell me where to find him, and you will be spared." </p><p>This one was looking for Ezran?</p><p>"Wait, I thought you were going after king Harrow." Callum stated, suddenly filled with dread over that sudden information. It didn't take a genius to know why this assassin wanted to know where Ezran was... Harrow wasn't the only one they were trying to kill. Callum couldn't let that happen. Hopefully he could stall enough time for a guard to show up but he knew he couldn't shout for help. That arrow looked dangerously close to being released and the guards wouldn't come in time anyway. No, no they probably wouldn't come at all. But Callum couldn't let Ez get hurt. Much less <em>killed</em>.</p><p>The assassin only pulled the bowstring tighter. "Do you know what caused this action?" He asked suddenly, a boot taking it's place on Callum's chest when he looked to the hall beside him, heading toward Lord Viren's study. The pressure hurt. He wouldn't have been able to run anyway. Thunder had been killed last winter, that was known fact around the kingdom. Clearly that was why they were here but why Ez? The assassin didn't wait for an answer. "There was another death from that attack. Your king killed the egg of the dragon prince. The only heir the dragon king had."</p><p>Callum's eyes went wide as soon as he heard that. They definitely wanted to kill Ez. "You- you can't do that! That's so unfair! Ezran's just a kid, he hasn't hurt anyone-" He was cut off as the boot pressed harder on his chest, wincing as the pain got worse. He had no choice but to let the assassin speak. </p><p>"A king for a king, and a prince for a prince. The debt cannot go unpaid!" The assassin insisted with a rising... frustration? </p><p>Yet still Callum felt the urge to argue. He took a breath despite the pressure on his chest, despite the pain, then asked "So what- what happens when someone comes to pay you back for the death of <em>our</em> prince? Then you get revenge on them? That leads nowhere-" The assassin's boot removed itself just as Callum's chest began to feel like it was going to break. Breathing still hurt, but the assassin stole Callum's attention. He was studying Callum with somewhat of a tilted head.</p><p>Then the assassin lowered the arrow ever so slightly. Pointing it instead to Callum's chest. "An assassin doesn't care about what may come, it's only about balancing the scales. An eye for an eye." </p><p>'You say that a lot...' Callum wanted to say, since that was the <em>third</em> time using that word choice, but that wasn't the most concerning topic at hand. No, the fact was that Ezran was in danger and Callum couldn't let his brother be killed was monumentally more important. He was scared, yes, but as he stared down the elf he decided rather quickly. Maybe he could die for Ezran. "Fine, okay. You found me." He looked up with as serious a face as he could muster, despite how afraid he felt and how shaky his hands had suddenly become. "I am prince Ezran."</p><p>He expected death then and there, closed his eyes in preparation. But nothing happened. Why...</p><p>Slowly he opened eye, looking at the arrow still pointed at his chest, then further up to the assassin, who watched with an unimpressed expression. There was a pause, then a sigh. The arrow was pointed at the floor. The assassin didn't seem impressed. Just disappointed. "As admirable as your sacrifice may seem, <em>Prince Callum</em>, you will not save your brother from justice." </p><p>Callum's heart stopped beating in his chest as soon as he heard his own name. How had this assassin known-</p><p>"Do you not think we don't do research before embarking on missions? We know our targets well. Who to look for, alongside everyone who's close to our targets. Did you really think we'd be foolish enough to not look into your relation to the crown prince and the king?" There was a tsk, then the arrow was drawn once again. "Just tell me where he is, and you will be spared." </p><p>Despite the shock Callum felt, and suddenly the arrow was back <em>again</em>, he couldn't do that. He couldn't let them kill Ezran. Staring past the arrow, right into the assassin's eyes, he said "You'll have to kill me." His voice shook, his hands trembled. He himself shivered as the warmth of the room seemed to disappear. But he had to do this. He wouldn't tell them where Ezran was. Even if he knew.</p><p>For a moment, there was nothing. No movement, barely a breath. </p><p>Then the assassin let go of the arrow.</p><p>A sting was felt immediately in his shoulder not even moments after.</p><p>Callum gave a shout, jolting when he felt the arrow lodge itself into his shoulder. He looked at it with shock, trying to sit up but the room suddenly began spinning. Feeling became harder to sense, the pain dulled massively. A strange sort of calm replaced the panic and the fear immediately. Then the elf came back into view, standing over Callum with oddly... soft eyes. Maybe that was the hazy state Callum suddenly felt... A warmth spread through his limbs. "When you wake, you will be the last of your family." Callum could barely hear what the elf was saying, everything sounded like it was underwater or distant somehow. Inside a tunnel. He wanted to make sense of it but he couldn't. It faded from his mind nearly instantly. Callum reached up a hand slowly, reaching for help. His shoulder had stopped hurting now, faintly he recognized that he couldn't move. The arm he had been reaching with dropped. He didn't feel it. "As an orphan, you will have a chance to claim the throne. Perhaps you can change things."</p><p>With that, the assassin was gone, and Callum's vision came crashing down into darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 5- Failed Rescue- Ethari</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Breaths came in short succession. Another step, another quiet gasp. </p><p>Ethari darted down the halls of Katolis castle, hiding carefully around corners and behind suits of armor. His heart pounded in his chest, part of him wanted to stop but no. He had to keep going. He had to do this. He stopped to breathe once more before turning a corner, checking the compass tied around his neck. Small, with a single, glowing needle that didn't point north. It wouldn't ever point north but it did point. Strongly left. He gasped, readjusting the hastily re-crafted bowblade on his back, then turning. Making sure no one was there. Then he ran. </p><p>Every few seconds he would look down, but the needle kept pointing straight. So he followed. </p><p>On the night of the full moon, he had been watching the enchanted flowers in the fountain. He always watched, anxious until the sun rose the next day. None ever sank. Until the full moon a week ago. Four flowers sank in quick succession, the light holding the assassin's lives in them flickering out in an instant. Only Runaan and Rayla's stayed afloat. Ethari had watched with absolute fear, tears adding to the fountain's already bitter water. Rayla couldn't do it, he knew. Rayla hadn't taken a kill, the rest of the team always had a guaranteed success. She hadn't been ready... Runaan and Rayla's flowers never sank. Ethari wasn't sure at the time if he should be relieved or afraid.</p><p>Within the next day, the word spread about the assassins. Immediately people began yelling accusations. "They ran!" people insisted, claiming it was bound to happen after Tiadrin and Lain, but they were wrong. Rayla was too stubborn, and Runaan... </p><p>He wouldn't abandon it. </p><p>Something else had to have happened. Runaan and Rayla could very well be in danger. Tortured for information while the people of the silvergrove claimed their cowardice. </p><p>He had rushed to pack and get ready, creating a rudimentary version of his husbands bowblade from an old prototype and packing a full quiver of arrows. He then took Runaan's flower from the pond and worked for a full night to turn it into a compass. It was a new feature, he felt it was needed and he had been right. The compass could track Runaan's life. Point Ethari to Runaan's direction. </p><p>He set out within the next few days, just as the ghosting took effect. It was okay. They could use his key when he got them home.</p><p>If he got them home...</p><p>A loud shout stole his attention. He looked up with a gasp, hiding quickly. A guard stood at the same corner Ethari had just turned from, and was looking around. Ethari let out a breath when the guard shrugged, then turned away. Ethari quickly took the opportunity to get away.</p><p>He followed the compass as the pointer changed, finally coming across a bridge out in the open. No guards. Still clutching the compass and one hand, and preparing to grab the minimal bowblade to fire in the other, Ethari rushed across. Into the tower, up the stairs... </p><p>Then to an empty study. </p><p>"Wha-" He started, looking down at the compass. It pointed left now, but there was no door! How was he supposed to go- </p><p>
  <em>Hiiiisssssss</em>
</p><p>Ethari's blood ran cold. He froze where he stood, his ears lifting in alarm as he felt something slither around his legs. Looking down slowly, trying not to panic, he found a snake. It wasn't a soulfang, he knew immediately, some sort of thinner species with a chain pattern on its back. His breath still hitched when it rose, wrapping around his ankles, then suddenly it tightened, causing Ethari to cry out in surprise as he lost his footing. He caught himself on his arms, looking back at the snake only to realize they turned into actual chains. Binding his feet together.</p><p>He noticed too late when two more snakes came for his hands next, pulling them behind his back no matter how hard he struggled. He was immobilized quickly, unable to get free of either set of binds. The compass fell to the floor, a his bangs fell over one eye, blinding a good amount of his vision, his opal was nearly crushed beneath his chest from the fall. He took quick, shallow, terrified breaths. He couldn't move... </p><p>Then the painting opened up. Two sets of feet came into view. And a staff. </p><p>"Where did this one come from?" That was a female voice. Belonging to the shoes beside him. Small. He couldn't look up, some sort of bright light disoriented his vision. </p><p>Then a male voice spoke in front of him. "I don't know..." Ethari grunted as hes face was grabbed, and forced to lift at a harsh angle. He winced as the light shined fully into his eyes. Only for the man to sigh. "Claudia, will you please turn off the light now? We don't need it anymore." The brightness was gone afterward, but Ethari's vision was still too spotty to see. The male continued, now talking directly to Ethari with a very threatening voice "Who are you?" </p><p>Ethari just snarled as best he could, trying to scramble out of the touch but the grip became harsher. He winced when a nail dug into his cheek. </p><p>"You're not an assassin like they were." The man sneered. Ethari could finally see his face. Pale skin, brown beard, <em>very</em> round ears- wait They? His ears twitched. Then the human grinned. "Oh, I see. You're here for the prisoner. Well, I do apologize, but he's unavailable at the moment. You're welcome to join him, though." </p><p>Not like he was given much of a choice, as suddenly he gave a shout when something pricked the back of his neck. He turned, finding the girl with some sort of spider on her hand, lifting it from his neck. His vision blacked out almost immediately, all he heard before he passed out was "Put him in the cell with the other..."</p><p>-----</p><p>Runaan shifted uncomfortably in his shackles, forcing himself to breathe evenly even as he tried to process the threat the mage had made. Tiadrin, Lain... Both were trapped. Runaan would join them if he told.. His gaze shifted to the one in the mirror, watching with a smirk before the mirror went dark again. He was still being watched... </p><p>He wanted to glare at Aaravos still, only to look up when the cell door opened again. That fast? He wasn't going to consider telling but that had been-</p><p>His glare broke into pure concern when the girl began dragging someone else in. He recognized the bracer alone, much less the rest of the body as it was pulled in. </p><p>Ethari. Unconscious, but not injured. How... Runaan barely held a glare when the dark mage entered the room, he wanted to keep staring at Ethari, checking him over even if he couldn't touch... Then the mage began speaking. "My offer has changed, elf. You and your friend can talk it over. If you tell me about the mirror, you both can go free. If not... Well perhaps he can be more useful than you are." Both mages retreated, and Runaan was trapped in darkness once again. This time with his husband, a mirror, and a threat. </p><p>This threat was far worse than any coin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>